


"And Glorfindel Shall Be For The Elves..."

by she_who_recs



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, B2MEM, B2MEM 2019, Crack, Gen, Glorfindel joins the Fellowship, Humor, dubiously wingfic, legendary horrors from the First Age (and also balrogs), one-sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_who_recs/pseuds/she_who_recs
Summary: What might have happened differently if Glorfindel was in the Fellowship? A one-sentence AU.





	"And Glorfindel Shall Be For The Elves..."

"Ai! A Glorfindel!" shrieked the Balrog, charbroiling half a dozen Orcs in its haste to get away.


End file.
